


Electrify Me

by glosssoo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Blackpink Imagines, F/F, Rose - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, blackpink Rosé, blackpink fanfic, kpop imagines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosssoo/pseuds/glosssoo
Summary: Rosé fluff where when fem reader kisses, whether it'd be the first or 40000th time they've kissed, it never fails to make their heart swell, become lightheaded from the kiss, like it takes A LOT of effort to just pull away bc she’s that addicted
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Electrify Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rosie fluffy! Enjoy!

Kissing Rosé was like...what it felt like watching fireworks on the Fourth of July. Yes, kissing her was like fireworks in itself, but you could also feel your chest reverberating with the thrumming of each explosion every time your lips touched hers.  
It was like a cold sip of water on the hottest day of the year, like finding the last pair of shoes at the store that were exactly your size, like watching a rainstorm from your front porch on a spring day, like finding a signed copy of an album by your favorite artist.  
Kissing Rosé was every good thing that you could ever think of. As soon as your lips touched hers, you were brought back to your childhood, laughing and playing without a care in the world. She made you feel like that again, every time. 

And it’s crazy to say you were addicted, you’ve only been on a handful of dates after all, but there was something about that first one that made you want to keep coming back for more.  
You met her through a dating app (very with the times, you know) but after teasing from your friends and encouraging words and “we’ll even help you with the profile, please just try it out for us!” you decided you had nothing to lose. Literally nothing. 

You’d been single for so long you couldn’t even remember what it felt like to be in a relationship. You had fallen into a sad routine of waking up, feeding the cats, going to work, working out, coming home, going to bed and doing it all over again the next day. Your friends always joked that you were the grandma of the group, and you ironically leaned into that role.  
You swiped around on these profiles for what seemed like months, making small talk with random people you really had no interest in, before you came across her profile. She was beautiful, you had thought at the time, but your expectations were pretty low considering every other failed conversation. 

Luckily, this time it went a bit differently. You and Rosé had more in common than you thought, listening to the same types of music, binge watching the same tv shows, liking the same types of food. Everything just felt right. Everything felt good. That’s why you didn’t even hesitate when she asked you out to dinner. Not at first anyway.  
Sitting in your car in the restaurant’s parking lot, your nerves went haywire. What if she didn’t like you? What if you didn’t like her? What if conversation went stale? What if she was actually there to kidnap you? So many what-ifs were running through your mind when your phone dinged with a message. Seeing it was from Rosé you opened it quickly, noting that you were still five minutes early. 

"I got us a table towards the back on the left side. Let me know when you get here." 

Not wanting to seem too eager, you waited the five minutes to collect yourself and entered the restaurant on time.  
The date went way better than you had expected. Both of you talked about anything and everything, and would have kept talking well into the night if the waitress hadn’t come by to let you know the restaurant was closing soon. Rosé insisted on walking you to your car, saying she wanted to make sure you got there safely even though her car was just a few spots down from yours. When you got there, she wasn’t quick to say goodbye. Instead, you both stood in the parking lot talking for you didn't even know how long but the next thing you knew the parking lot was empty.  
A silence stilted between the two of you for a moment and you couldn’t help but let your eyes drift toward her lips. Her soft, pillowy, pink lips. You wondered what they would feel like against your own, but your thoughts were cut off when Rosé clearly noticed your staring and cleared her throat, causing your eyes to shoot back up to meet hers. 

“I better get going.” She drawled, but you noticed she took a step towards you instead of towards her own car. 

“Yeah, me too. It’s getting late and I have an early morning.” You said and you barely noticed yourself moving forward as well, almost attracted to each other like magnets.  
Before you knew it, Rose was close enough that you could feel her breath on your lips as she brought a hand to rest at your cheek. 

“Can I kiss you?” she whispered into the sliver of space between you, and as soon as you nodded, she slowly continued forward, connecting your lips and eliminating the space. In that moment, you felt something electric move through every nerve ending in your body. You felt like you were lit on fire, your heart beating so loudly you thought she might hear it. She pulled away, muttering a goodbye and that she’d call you soon and headed to her car, but you just nodded, silently agreeing while feeling drunk off of her kiss. You stood, dizzy and with your fingers pressed to your lips until she drove by with a honk and a wave, knocking you sober and making you realize you were now alone in the parking lot. You didn’t know what had just happened, but you knew you wanted more. 

Since then, you’ve shared many kisses across many dates, and every time felt better than the last.  
So, here you are now, Rosé walking you home after another great date, hands locked and swaying with every step. The air was cooler this time of year, but the warmth from her hand was helping to keep you warm. She walked you up to your doorstep, giving you a hug and peck before pulling away.  
“I had a really nice time Y/N. I’ll call you when I get home, ok?”  
You smiled and nodded, but you couldn’t help but want more. Something about Rose ignited the most powerful fire you’ve ever felt in yourself, and you kept wanting more. You needed more.  
“Wait, Rosé!” You called after her, descending the steps and meeting her where she was on the sidewalk, placing your hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a long, deep, slow kiss. Those same sparks running through your body that you felt during your first kiss. At that moment, everything just felt right. Everything felt good. You pulled away only to tilt your head and meet her on the opposite side, noses brushing and eyelashes fluttering. Pulling away slowly, you noted how Rosé moved to chase your lips. You chuckled, realizing you weren’t the only one dizzy off of one kiss with Rosé even after all of the kisses you had shared. Her eyelids fluttered open and you stood there for a moment, your hand still resting at the back of her neck, just taking in everything that she was.  
“Do you maybe want to come inside?” You asked nervously. You wanted Rosé any way you could get her and you weren’t even sure what that meant, but you knew you didn’t want her to leave right now.  
“Yeah,” she let out a little above a whisper, clearly still affected by the kiss, “yeah, I’d like that a lot actually.” She finished and you took her hand, leading her up the stairs and into your apartment, sparks flying at every point your bodies touched.


End file.
